Bunny Love
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred F. Jones es un sujeto de veintitrés, animado y alegre, cuando de camino a su restaurante favorito encuentra un grupo de gente acosando e insultando a un extraño ser, un niño conejito de forma humana que terminará enamorándolo. Para Murderdn.


Me costó mucho hacer este fic, no porque fuera complejo o alguna cosa así, sólo que pasé a llevar parte de mis principios, pero una amiga lo vale ahora y siempre.

**· Dedicado: **A Murderdn, mi amada Cony, sabes que te adoro pero odio el shota, pero fue tu hermoso cumpleaños, disfruta D;  
><strong>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
><strong>· Pareja:<strong> Alfred/Rabbit!Arthur.  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Un poco de shota (me estoy muriendo), suave lime. Mucho amor, etc.

* * *

><p>Era 17 de febrero en Estados Unidos, en la ciudad Pittsburg ubicada en el estado de Pensilvania. La temperatura no superaba los cuatro grados esa mañana llovía mucho, Alfred era un joven americano rubio, de ojos azules sofocantes y animada sonrisa, pero en cambio ahora sólo miraba con aburrimiento su paraguas gotear, se había tomado un año sabático antes de trabajar como un poderoso empresario en la compañía de su padre, el sector donde vivía nunca era en extremo caluroso, quizás por eso añoraba tanto aquellos calidos días, iba por algo de café en la esquina de Don Richard, ese capuchino era especial, tenía una mano celestial ese rustico caballero.<p>

Su rutina era normal, grandes saltos lejanos a los charcos de agua azulina, tenía veintitrés, pero aún así seguía poseyendo algunas actitudes de pequeño. La verdad, él nunca quiso crecer, pero el amor, el dolor y la perdida lo hizo madurar, se había convertido en alguien responsable que sonríe con dulzura y trata de ayudar siempre que puede, pero sabe negar las cosas imposibles.

Estaba llegando a la tienda cuando cercano a una esquina mientras llovía había un tumulto de gente, no muy grande, serían al menos ocho personas, era curioso, desvió un poco su camino para empezar a escuchar murmullos, toda clase de siseos. "Monstruo, aberración, no debió nacer", cosas como esas, quizás era un perrito con malformación. ¿Qué se creían esos estúpidos?

Se fue acercando más.

—Deberías ir al circo mocoso…—rió un chico de pelo largo y negro con una sonrisa diabólica.

Jones estaba cada vez más cerca. En medio de la gente abriéndose paso, la escena lo choqueó un poco, pero no era exactamente miedo lo que sintió, era un pequeño, no debía medir más de un metro, un infante, de ojos verdes y el cabello rubio dentro de una caja, con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos y una expresión dura, porque quería demostrarle a todos los demás que él podía ser fuerte. Jones se quedó un momento allí, mientras escuchaba las ofensas de la gente, el pequeño tenía orejas grandes que le caían, como las de un conejo y voluminosas cejas, también un pequeño traje verde y malgastado.

—¿Quién te dejo aquí, monstruo? —rió nuevamente otro chico mientras se acercaba lo suficiente al pequeño como para casi tocarlo.

Y sólo se escuchó un grito de dolor, un gemido, un aullido mortal, el chico que hace minutos atrás estaba por tocar a la extraña criatura se removía del dolor en el suelo mientras Jones lo miraba con una mirada seria realmente molesta, le había fracturado la muñeca al intentar tocarlo.

—Los monstruos son otros…—la voz del estadounidense era sería y espeluznante, el grupo de gente empezó a retroceder. —¡Los monstruos son otros! —gritó nuevamente mientras una mirada de odio se clavaba en cada una de las personas allí presentes.

Todos se fueron alejando del lugar, Jones los miró con desprecio, gente como ellos hacían este mundo cada vez algo peor, luego echó un vistazo suavizando su expresión al inglés, quien estaba retrocediendo algo asustado en la cajita donde se encontraba.

—N-No te asustes…—sonrió Jones poniendo suavemente su paraguas arriba del pequeño. —Yo no muerdo…—acercó la mano hacia el nene.

Y unos pequeños, feos, malvados y afilados dientecitos casi le arrancaron el dedo, Alfred gritó como una verdadera niña.

—Pues yo sí… yo muerdo muy fuerte y arranco dedos…—agachó un poco la cabeza el pequeño ocultándose en el paraguas arriba de su cajita de madera.

Alfred seguía gimoteando en silencio y miró con resentimiento al niño.

—Tú…ser malvado arranca dedos…

—También arranco narices, sólo acércate…—sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, no sabía cómo agradecerle, estaba siendo rudo, pero las palabras no salían, se ocultó un poco con sus orejas.

—¿Tus padres?

—¿Es-Eso se come? —ladeó la cabeza el muchacho.

—No tienes familia…—susurró mirándolo de reojo, luego a pesar de ser mordido lo levantó entre sus brazos. —¡Lo decidí, estás oficialmente secuestrado peque! te quedarás conmigo…—jugueteó con el chico mientras la lluvia los mojaba a ambos.

Y en ese momento, una verdosa mirada de la sombra de un chico de pelo rojo los observaba a la distancia mientras aspiraba con suavidad un cigarro en esa tormentosa noche.

El pequeño abrió los ojos mientras pataleaba para que lo soltaran, pero, si te fijabas bien unas pequeñas gotas que no eran simple lluvia corrían por sus mejillas y una sonrisa imperceptible se hacía presente hacia cada patada que forcejeaba, porque estaba verdaderamente agradecido, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de mirarlo como lo hacía ese estadounidense, aún así, era sigiloso, escurridizo. No aceptó de buenas ganas ir con el americano, pero allí se encontraba, en una pequeña camita improvisada creada por muchas almohadas, Alfred quería dormir con el pequeño, pero este se negó.

Y le dijo a Jones textualmente "Aún no estoy en celo, así que no se te ocurra intentar procrear conmigo". Alfred lo miró con cara de papa frita, si existía esa cara claro, era obvio que no quería hacerle nada, apenas lo conocía, no media más de un metro, era loco, fantasioso e irreal que atentara contra ese muchacho sexualmente hablando.

Era irreal que algo como amor surgiera para ese pequeño que apenas aparentaba cuatro años a lo mucho.

Pero el tiempo pasó, Alfred empezaba a tenerle terror a ese conejo, era diabólico, cuando le preparaba el desayuno en la mañana casi muere cuatro de las cinco veces que lo ha intentado, la tercera no murió porque sólo era traerle en un baso jugo de naranja, todo lo que tocaba ese rabbit perecía, era casi inverosímil. Era también un resentido, no le gustaba jugar a nada. Sólo leía el diario ¡EL DIARIO!, Alfred agarraba un diario y sentía que se quemaba como un vampiro a pleno sol.

Pero algo estaba mal, Alfred lo notó. Sólo habían pasado dos meses con ese muchacho y… ya media un metro y cuarenta centímetros, parecía de once a doce. Sí, algo estaba raro, pero seguía siendo el mismo, en realidad, cuando estaba con él siempre sentía que podía platicar con un nene más grande, como si realmente tuviera más de lo que aparentaba. Aún así siguió tratándolo igual, aunque pasaron dos meses más, al menos no siguió creciendo tan preocupantemente.

Continuó queriéndolo igual, porque aunque era extraño, empezó a querer a ese chico mucho, demasiado, se había ganado un gran cupo en su corazón y no podía evitar demostrarlo, a veces, sacándolo de la cama dormido y llevándoselo hasta la suya cuando los días se volvían demasiado fríos y vio estúpidamente una película de terror el día anterior, ante la cual el conejito ni tiritaba, incluso le daba autorización al americano para usarlo como "oso de peluche".

Aunque claro, Arthur Kirkland como se llamaba el chico tenía otro nombre para eso. Se llamaba "Protector de nenitas americanas". A lo que el estadounidense reía con ironía, un niño de… de "algo" años más valiente que él. Se quería morir.

—¡Vamos, Arthur, acabo de hacer estos títeres y no los quieres ver! —susurró enfadado el mayor.

Se había pinchado quince veces los dedos haciendo unas marionetas improvisadas de calcetines viejos que lavó antes de usar, un poco de lana y algunos géneros de los grandes calzones de su abuela. Uno era un caballero y el otro una princesa y el tercero era un príncipe.

—¡Y-o, soy el príncipe Rathe! —decía Alfred, imitando una voz de príncipe encantador con un calcetín en la mano.

—¿Por qué pones esa voz tan rara? me estás asustando…—suspiró el conejo.

—¡Intento mostrarte una obra, malvado conejo! —Alfred estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, se había esforzado mucho. Pero Arthur nunca quería jugar con él, jamás.

—¿Con calcetines? —alzó la ceja el inglés, sumamente crítico.

—¡Sólo escúchala! —rogaba.

El británico aceptó, tomándose una taza de té, el americano estaba que lloraba, ¿Era demasiado pedir a un niño normal?, bueno, un niño-conejo normal. Pero después de cinco minutos de obra, el conejo miraba atento, no queriendo parecer tan interesado. Porque había algo extraño en esa obra, el príncipe era bueno, amable, pero sólo había conocido a la princesa en el baile, en cambio Cleir, el caballero de la princesa, siempre estuvo a su lado, en silencio.

Pensando en el amor, en que quizás algún día la princesa lo miraría como si fuera el único, pero callaba, no decía nada, porque lo único que quería era la felicidad de su princesa. Iban en el choque de la trama, en el conflicto, cuando Jones hace una pausa que el inglés estuvo a punto de alegar, pero se corrigió antes de hacerlo si "alegaba" parecería interesado, y no quería que Alfi se diera cuenta, pero éste ya sabía que tenía entre sus grandes manos al interesado conejo.

—¿Y…dime con quién se queda la princesa? —pregunta Jones, con una sonrisa picara.

El conejo frunce las cejas, haciéndose el "interesante" desviando la vista. —Con el príncipe gay y tonto de capa rosada prostituta…—responde algo enojado. No le gusta del todo aquello.

Pero sabía, que al final pasaría eso, siempre eran así las historias. Humanos con humanos, animales con animales, todos estaban destinados a alguien, eso le hacía recordar incluso así mismo, un hibrido, un conejo extraño con forma de humano, le hacía inducir… que él no tenía un lugar al cual permanecer, que algún día Alfred se aburriría de él.

Pero ese estadounidense era tan diferente… que incluso en ese momento lo hizo cambiar de parecer.

—No…—sonrió el americano dulcemente incomprensible ante los ojos oídos de la cejona liebre.

—¿No? —abrió los ojos el pequeño, con curiosidad, Alfred le había leído muchos libros. El príncipe con la princesa, así debía ser, no cabían terceros, aparte que a la princesa le gustaran los tríos.

—Porque el corazón siempre tiende a dejarse dominar por la felicidad…—rió el americano mientras acercaba el títere al pequeño. —Porque siempre querrá estar donde es feliz, la princesa era feliz con el caballero, aunque su destino fuera estar con el príncipe, por eso, su final feliz no estaba al lado de todas las riquezas, estaba junto a su verdadero amor… y allí está su corazón, ese es el lugar al que pertenece. —sonrió.

Y el americano siguió imitando la voz de una princesa y la del valiente y tonto caballero, siendo felices a pesar de que el mundo estuviera en su contra, sin importar que no fueran precisamente iguales, aquella historia quedó grabada más dentro que cualquier otra en la mente de aquel inglés, quedó enterrada en su corazón.

Esa noche, sin despertar a Alfred fue hasta bajo, puso un pisito para alcanzar los muñecos en el armario.

Los miró con suavidad, luego se dirigió a la princesa, tenía unas poderosas tijeras y un imponente lápiz, junto con aguja e hilo. A la princesa, que era blanca le cortó la lana rubia hasta cierta parte y le remendó dos segmentos de género a su lado, imitando unas orejas, luego, con suavidad le puso rallas arriba de sus cejas, los botones eran verdes, así que no había necesidad de cambiar nada.

—Este soy yo… Alfred…—sonrió sutilmente con una sonrisa que le costaba mostrar con Jones, pero siempre quiso dedicársela. —Y este…serás tú…—esta vez agarró al caballero.

Haciendo dotes de una maestría rara con la guja e hilo muy superior al cuadrado empresario, descosiendo los botones negros reemplazándolos por azules, azules como los ojos de aquel ser que lo había mirado entre tantos otros, que lo hacía sentir una parte más de la familia, el inglés se sorprendió llorando, y con suavidad insultó al americano por ello en su mente. Allí estaban, los títeres reconstruidos por el inglés. Le estaba entrando sueño, así que con la última fuerza de ese instante escribió en aquel títere del caballero, el nombre de Alfred y en el otro, con algo de pena y vergüenza, implantó el suyo. "Alfred y Arthur", decía en ambos.

Pero no podía permitir que el estúpido de Alfred los viera, por eso, corrió toda la ropa de abajo y los ocultó al fondo. Y así, quizás con un poco de suerte él tuviera la suerte del caballero y la princesa, porque lo había descubierto, ya eran cinco meses con Jones y se dio cuenta, su felicidad estaba a su lado por eso, estaría siempre con él para ser eternamente feliz.

Sí, eran días llenos de felicidad, repletos de cariño y afecto, Alfred lo cuidó como si fuera su hermano. Pero algo malo estaba ocurriendo, algo que empezaba a molesta y estremecer a Jones, éste sólo reía nervioso y mantenía la distancia de cuando en cuando. Siempre supo que ese inglés tenía un crecimiento acelerado, pero ahora aparentaba catorce años, la ropa le quedaba muy ceñida al cuerpo, un cuerpo lindo y blanco, atractivo, incluso algunos pantalones quedaron como pescadores ajustados de mezclilla y usaba poleras anchas y grandes de Alfred y se veía… el mayor sólo suspiró algo ronco al recordar.

Era… tan lindo, tan adorable.

Jones se sonrojaba mirándolo, incluso empezaba a sentir algo de calor, quizás era la época, de seguro era eso, el calor le está jugando malas pasadas, lo sabe, la temporada se estaba volviendo más calida y la ropa resguardada se iba cambiando por prendas delgadas y finas de colores claros para no atraer los rayos del sol. El próximo a ser empresario se dejaba desfallecer frente al sofá en ese fogoso día mientras Arthur tomaba un bañó frío.

Hubiera ido con él, lo hubiera hecho, pero algo le decía que no, sus mejillas se volvieron rojo intenso. Maldito calor, algo lo quemaba al recordar a ese conejo sin su polera, suavemente entre sus piernas, acurrucándose en su pecho y depositando suaves besos en su cuello, luego, pasar a besar los labios, Alfred siempre le explicó que aquello no debía hacerse, pero con el tiempo, la exquisita fragancia de ese chiquillo lo hacia ceder, se sentía débil ante sus encantos. Dio un quejido ronco abriendo los ojos de golpe sintiéndose más calorado que de costumbre ¿Quizás era fiebre? ¿Qué era exactamente?

Y sale del baño, aquel "hermanito" con el comparte besos y suaves caricias, Alfred F. Jones era demasiado correcto, por eso se negaba a comprender que le estaba pasando.

Se estaba enamorando de Arthur…demasiado, quizás mucho. Y él aún era un pequeño, aunque su personalidad dijera lo contrario el cuerpo que deseaba era el de un adolescente, fino y níveo, que suspira al tacto y se enrojece, a veces le gusta tocar, a veces en cambio, le duele el contacto con ese conejo, lo haya enfermo e irracional.

—Alfred…—susurra el chico.

El calor nuevamente envuelve el entorno. Maldito calor, piensa jalando la cabeza hacia atrás el estadounidense llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Los pasos, acallados por las plantas desnudas prometen ironías a cada paso que dan, y es cuando el cuerpo de aquel conejo queda arriba suyo, el americano cierra los ojos suspirando fuerte. Sí, de seguro está enfermando, se siente afiebrado, quizás esto es un sueño.

—Estoy en celo…—susurra en su oreja con un tono carmesí que el estadounidense cubierto en su coraza no quiere notar.

El americano quería gritar en desesperación por la excitación, pero sólo cerró con más fuerza los ojos, aquello no estaba pasando.

—Y estás extasiado por mi esencia… necesitas follarme…—susurra nuevamente al oído contrario, deslizando las manos por el formado pecho del estadounidense, deteniéndose en los relieves, acariciando los bordes, la cintura y atrayendo su pequeño cuerpo más hacia el estadounidense. —Quiero que me folles…—le besa los labios.

El americano no responde, sólo abre los ojos con suavidad, entrecerrados. El conejo lo mira, con cual expresión de decisión de adulto, aún así, el mayor sólo acaricia las orejas felpudas suavemente, aprendió a no palpárselas mucho, el inglés solía encenderse y emitir suaves gemidos que removían su pequeño cuerpo, rozando más piel de la que deberían aquel caluroso día.

Y el inglés, no pudo leer lo que diría aquel estadounidense, no podía.

—Arthur…—acarició la cabellera. El conejo estaba enamorado, sólo lo dejaría a él, por eso, si aceptaba en aquel intento no dudaría en ser suyo, pero nuevamente Alfred le demostró que él era distinto. —¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

Y a esa pregunta, día tras día le siguieron otras.

¿Quieres ir al cine?

¿Quieres una foto aquí, una foto allá?

¿Quieres… ser mi novio?

¿Quieres ser… lo más importante en mi vida?

¿Quieres ser…simplemente mi vida?

Pero un día, como cualquiera, luego de dos meses más, cuando Arthur ya alcanzaba los dieciséis años en apariencia no vino una pregunta, llegó una afirmación, "Arthur, I love you", el pequeño animal cerró los ojos sintiendo mordidas en su cuello, caricias en todas partes de su ser, el calor empezó a retenerlo, la luz apagada no le dejaba ver el rostro de Jones. Fue en ese momento que lo comprendió.

Hace dos meses que Alfred había aceptado mentalmente que lo amaba, pero… él esperó, esperó para hacerlo suyo no sólo en cuerpo, sino en alma, las citas, las cartas, los cariños y poesías, sólo para enamorarlo, porque ese era su estúpido Alfred, no era un monstruo que se tiraría a tener sexo sólo por una simple temporada de "celo".

Ese era su caballero, justo allí, estaba su felicidad. Arthur cerró los ojos derramando un par de lágrimas y el movimiento de la cama se hizo más fuerte, la noche ocultaba el placer, las sonrisas de ambos devorados a besos ocultaban sus dudas y sus temores viviendo un amor pleno y único, la distancia cortada con premura por un sentimiento más pleno, como el simple acto de respirar.

Los meses pasaron, hasta completar los doce, el próximo mes Alfred entraría a trabajar, Arthur ya era todo un hombre, aparentaba incluso más edad que Alfred, sus veinticinco años contra los veinticuatro de Alfred, y… era un tanto más pervertido, cuando quería sexo inventaba que "El celo me llega cada tres días" ¿A quién demonios le llega cada tres días?, bueno, tampoco era una gran queja, pero no se imaginaba llevando ese ritmo en el trabajo. Ya lo veía venir, se imaginaba el gran paisaje que tendrían pronto en su nueva casa, más linda, con la cocina color café crema que quería su aún "pequeño", el jardín y cómo olvidar la piscina.

Ese día salía a recoger algunos postres y por supuesto, su café favorito, siempre miraba con una sonrisa la esquina donde conoció al infante. Pero ese día, era diferente. Alguien rarito le estaba hablando detrás de la espalda, decidió avanzar más rápido, pero el sujeto le seguía el paso ¡Maldición, siempre le tocaban ladrones a él!

—Hey, dije que quiero hablar contigo... —susurró con una frialdad anormal.

—¿Hello? —decía extrañado el estadounidense. Ese tipo medio mafiosito de grandes cejas y cabellera roja, se parecía algo a Arthur, pero éste le asustaba, sólo de mirarlo temblaba.

—Es sobre Arthur…—y cuando dijo su nombre todo cambió para el estadounidense.

En realidad, después de aquella conversación todo cambió. Fue tan corta pero significativa, Arthur lo seguía aquella mañana, Jones había pasado dos semanas torturándose con las asesinas palabras del escocés de fría mirada, sólo se lo dijo en tanto se asfixiaba con su maldito cigarro mientras destrozaba a Jones, porque ahora, estaba diciendo el adiós y ni siquiera encontró las palabras para decírselo a su pequeño.

—¿Qué hacemos Aquí, Alfred? —suspiró cansado, un gorro tapaba sus orejas algo apretadas debajo de la cubierta mientras un abrigo envolvía su cuerpo tapando su pequeña cola.

—Fue un placer… Arthur…—sonríe el americano, cerrando los ojos mientras alza una mano, no aguanta el dolor, siente que en cualquier minuto va a llorar, no quiere hacer eso, no quería decir el adiós, porque los adioses son siempre dolorosos.

Porque él quería ser feliz junto a Kirkland. Porque era la única razón por la que siempre sonreía. El conejo mira hacia ambos lados, dándose cuenta de donde estaba, el lugar donde Jones lo había recogido. Y todo empezó a acabar allí, justo donde empezó, justo donde se creó un gran amor.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando Alfred? —el inglés ríe, tomándoselo como gracia.

Quizás Jones estaba molesto por la merienda de anoche, quizás por la película porno que arrendó para los dos, quizás porque le coqueteó a esa muchacha hace tres meses. De seguro era eso, debía estar tratando de castigarlo.

¿Pero sabes Alfred? No quiero esta clase de castigo, duele mucho y no es gracioso.

—Ya-a… ya sabes, estás grande, puedes valerte por ti solo y…

Sintió a Arthur, en sus labios, luego sus brazos y no lo soportó más. Su mundo se venía abajo.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando Alfred? —repite Arthur entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, sabía que era una broma, debía serlo.

—Sólo… sólo vete Arthur…—su cuerpo temblaba por sólo abrazarlo una vez más mientras sus ojos ardían. Oh, como dolía sentir su suave esencia envolverlo como siempre.

Como dolía saber que sería la última vez que lo vería. Como dolía saber que el caballero no se puede quedar siempre con la princesa. Adiós mi eterno amor.

—Alfred… deja de brom-…—y lo detiene un fuerte golpe que lo empuja hacia atrás.

Y ve la cara de Jones, envuelta en rabia. Lo hace retroceder, lo mira… como todos los demás.

—¡Maldita sea, eres una carga estúpido conejo, monstruosidad! ¿No entiendes que no te quiero ver más?—las palabras le rompieron el alma, cómo si pronunciarlas a ese ser que amaba más que a la vida fuera una daga en su corazón. Y Arthur… sólo se quedó allí, dejo de perseguirlo, su rostro estaba nublado por la incredulidad.

El inglés permaneció en aquel sitio, mirando como se alejaba, como daba paso por paso, Alfred sintió un pequeño quejido ocultado por una mano, destrozado seguía hacia adelante, quería voltearse e ir por él, decirle que aún le amaba, que era su lindo, precioso y amado ángel, que no llorara por alguien tan sin importancia como él, que encontrará a alguien que no le haga tanto daño, su único deseo era hacer feliz y mantener siempre bien a su gran amor. Pero no podía, no con lo que le había advertido ese sujeto.

—Oye… estúpido…

Alfred seguía, no debía voltear, se llevó las manos a la cara, llorando sin parar.

—¿Sabes algo maldito imbécil? ¡Aún te amo, bastardo desgraciado! —la voz sonaba estridente, el inglés lloraba mientras insultaba al estadounidense. Porque aún creía que era su muy distinto Alfred, aquel chico lleno de sorpresas que lo hacía reír cada noche, que le prometió entre suspiros que se casarían, que tendrían una linda casa, del que aún está locamente enamorado. Él no le haría eso, él volvería.

Y yo te amo ti, mi amado Arthur, pero… no puedo hacerte esto.

—¡Y aunque te vayas… yo siempre creeré… que contigo estaba mi felicidad, tú tienes mi corazón idiota…!—sentía la voz ya madura de Arthur quebrada como nunca antes, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y apretó el paso, corriendo de allí.

Alejándose de su sueño. Perdiendo todo rastro de alegría.

Alfred lo había escuchado, Arthur no era humano, eso era fácil de adivinar, él era un…

Un Bunnysh. Son animales perdidos en el tiempo que se alimentan de otro ser humano, diferentes a los vampiros, ellos no se alimentan de sangre, se alimentan de amor, de cariño, entre más amor tengan él crecerá más rápido, tan rápido… que si la persona que está cerca de él lo ama perdidamente éste podría morir fácilmente. No superaban los veinticinco años, ese era el limite… su hermano, un tal Scott vino a advertírselo a Jones, que si seguía con él lo terminaría matando.

Y él… podía renuncia a todo, a su vida, a su amor y sus sueños por Arthur Kirkland, incluso a su propia felicidad, por eso tuvo que dejarlo.

Pasó siete meses trabajando como loco, tratando de olvidar, luego, se mudó, lejos de su casa, cada lugar de su hogar le hacia recordar una vieja historia con Arthur y abrir una nueva herida que dejaría una cicatriz eterna. Porque el día que dejó a Arthur fue cuando algo más se rompió en ese americano, su sonrisa… ahora era sólo una mascara, porque ya no sentía que la tenía, lloraba a veces, pensando en que fue lo mejor, en que a pesar de todo el dolor que sentía hacía lo correcto, que estaba salvando a su pequeño amor…no, pequeño no era la palabra, era lo más grande que tuvo.

Y recuerda, todas sus sonrisas mientras la voz se le desgarra cada día, porque al llegar la noche quería verlo a él, frunciendo sus cejas, llamándole idiota. Porque ese ya hombre era toda su felicidad y simplemente se desvaneció como apareció, pero aún sonreía, pensando en que en algún lugar quizás ese ser tan especial aún recodaba su nombre, podía decir a veces, igual que él todas las noches "Arthur" y pensaría, hasta el final, que aunque fue un cuento corto y sin su final feliz fue lo más mágico y hermoso que pudo vivir, fue el amor más grande que pudo sentir, el mismo amor que los separó, porque lo amaba mucho.

Ese día ordenaba las cosas, dejaría esa casa mudándose definitivamente a una más espaciosa, recuerda entre pequeñas sonrisas rotas al pequeño, cuando él mismo le prometió que iban a vivir en una casa enorme, con una piscina y un jardín grande del cual se encargaría a Arthur, que siempre le gustaron las flores y los árboles, arregla las cosas, en el mueble viejo de atrás de la casa, alzando un poco la mano, era alto, recogió muchas camisas viejas, algunas que ya ni usaba, cuando en eso, algo cae al suelo.

Dos calcetines caen. Sólo dos, uno al lado del otro. Y es cuando el corazón de Jones se parte en pedazos. Y lágrimas, lágrimas profundas y gruesas nublan sus azulados ojos mientras la calida sonrisa del hombre de quien se enamoró vuelve a él como una película antigua con una melodía demasiado nostálgica para mantenerse indiferente.

—Oh…A-Arthur…—y el americano no lo resiste más, porque no puede sólo sonreír. Sus rodillas ceden y sujeta con la mano ambos títeres que hace tiempo ya zurció con sus propias manos.

Ahora no eran más que ellos dos hechos apresuradamente, el americano lloró amargamente aquel día recordando el cuento, recordando las palabras que le dijo Arthur Kirkland antes de marcharse.

_"Y aunque te vayas… yo siempre creeré… que contigo estaba mi felicidad, tú tienes mi corazón idiota"_

Se secó las lagrimas, había cometido la mayor estupidez de su vida, corrió, como aquel día en que lo encontró el olor a humedad y la lluvia corrían por las calles, los pies ya no resistían su peso, sólo quería verlo una vez más, porque era su vida… por que siempre lo sería, tenía un plan. Sí, lo haría, lo vería cada dos meses… así, no sufriría el riesgo de morir ¿Qué te parece Arthur, aún después de todo este tiempo me seguirás amando?, las lágrimas seguían rondando por las mejillas, mientras su agitado paso ya casi no lo soportaba su cuerpo pero llegó.

Porque aún creía que podría volver a sonreír a su lado. Aún lo creía. Y llegó…

Sí, llegó al mismo lugar. Al mismo lugar de hace dos años. Al lado de la pequeña caja habían flores, demasiadas flores…y una sonrisa boba se le forma en el rostro al americano, una desentendida y suplicante, mientras a solo tres metros hay un chico en la esquina, aquel escocés, el hermano de Arthur, sólo fumaba mientras la lluvia le mojaba los cabellos. Los pasos se dieron lentos, acercándose a la cajita… la misma cajita donde había encontrado su felicidad. Y en esa cajita… estaba el pequeño, estaba… ¿Desmayado?

—¿Po-Porqué demonios sigues aquí A-Arthur? —la voz le salía quebrada mientras una sonrisa chirriante salía del rostro de ese muchacho de veinticinco. Y allí estaba el pequeño, volviendo a tener la apariencia de un infante de tres a cuatro años. —¿No te dije que te fueras…? ¿Por qué no fuiste feliz, m-maldita sea? —pero una sonrisa recorre su cuerpo, al menos está allí para él.

Esta vez podría iniciar de nuevo, volver a comenzar aquella triste historia que no se molestaría en repetir por aquel ser tan especial, no importa cuánto sufriera, pero cuando lo toma entre sus brazos algo quiebra su nostálgica sonrisa, el muchacho no respira y está completamente helado, un entumecimiento parecido a un escalofrío recorre su rostro mientras trato de despertarlo, acaricia su pequeña manito y le da besos a su frente, no entiende porque no despierta.

¿Por qué lo está abandonando? Si él… él lo dejó ser feliz, hizo de todo sólo para que él continuara viviendo. Lloró arriba del pequeño cuerpo mientras lo dejaba de nuevo en la cajita donde estaba y su mirada cambiaba radicalmente cegada en furia yendo hasta el europeo de la esquina, aquel que no se ha movido de su lugar, cuya ropa está empapada, quizás llevaba horas allí.

—¿Por qué, por qué lo dejaste morir? ¿Por qué, dime porqué? —lo tomaba con fuerza, cegado por la ira y por las lágrimas. Mientras, el escocés no hacía movimiento alguno y su rostro no se despegaba del suelo a pesar de las manos levantándolo del suelo por medio de su cuello. El estadounidense, al ver suavemente como el rostro se levantaba comprendió todo. —¡Dijiste que viviría! ¡Me lo prometiste! —gritaba, totalmente destrozado.

Porque sabía que su angelito no volvería.

Allí estaba, ese engreído y frío ser con una expresión muerta y vacía y sus ojos penetrantes carecían de emoción y quizás, sólo quizás algo que no era simple agua de lluvia manchaba su rostro. —Lo intente… intente encontrarte estúpido, el bastardo sólo decía tu nombre…—susurró el escocés, mientras el estadounidense lo dejaba bajar.

Se dejo caer al suelo y una risa amarga bordeó su cara.

—Siempre diciendo… día tras día "Lo sé… él volverá por mí, sólo está algo molesto… es algo estúpido, pero lo amo mucho" —rió amargamente el europeo.

Y los muertos sollozos de Jones se mezclaron con el sonido de la lluvia.

—Y aún así, a ti maldito bastardo…—se acercó al estadounidense suavemente mientras su sonrisa era extraña, ya no engreída, sino que venía del alma. —Thank you… por haber amado a mi hermano, no soy nadie para decirlo, pero aún cuando lo dejaste por mi culpa… él fue sumamente feliz pensando que algún día te tuvo, como decía él "Su valiente, gordo y estúpido caballero…"

Y después de eso, el sujeto de cabello fuego se marchó, dejando una última flor en aquella caja de madera.

Ese día fue verdaderamente triste, pero la vida continuó, Alfred hizo la casa que le prometió alguna vez a su gran amor, con una piscina grande, una gigantesca cocina color café crema y un jardín lleno de flores que a pesar de que no era muy diestro con ella se esmeraba en mantenerlo lindo y colorido, para sacarle una sonrisa que quizás nunca vería, pero sabe que Arthur le está dedicando.

Cada vez que siente una gota mojar su cara, una brisa helada colarse por la ventana sabe que es él, diciéndole "Ya es hora de levantarse, estúpido" y Jones reía suavemente, porque desde ese día aún lo siente allí, con él. Porque el estadounidense siempre lo esperaría, por eso, todas las noches dejaba un pequeño espacio en su cama, y a veces una camita hecha de almohadas debajo de su lecho, para ver… si alguna noche se le ocurría venir, porque seguiría esperando volver a estar con él aunque ya no fuera en esa vida…

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustara, lo hice con todo el amor del mundo (?) y me costó más que todas mis historias hacer una insinuación media shota en la historia, por eso puse un lime suave sin referencias muy sexuales, además, seguro que la parte me quedó fatal. Quizás el fic me quedó fatal *se mata*, bueno, gracias por leer y dejen en la caja de comentarios (no, no estoy en youtube) cualquier sentimiento, duda, odio o sugerencia para mí, también si les gustaría ver otro final en el que Alfred llega a tiempo, etc.<p>

Y recuerda, tú corazón está donde se encuentra tu razón para ser feliz ;O;, esa frase siempre me llegó y me inspiró a hacer esto.

Puntos que no deje muy claro porque si lo hacía la historia sería muy enorme y seguro se aburrirían, si no lo hicieron ya al leerla:

_· Scott se mantiene en su edad porque él tiene "aventuras", se deja amar durante un tiempo y luego abandona a la mujer con la que está.  
><em>_· Scott se cortó sus propias orejas.  
><em>_· Scott si quería a Arthur en el fondo ._. …  
><em>_· Scott no pudo encontrar a Jones porque éste se fue de su residencia por meses.  
><em>_· Arthur murió por la causa en viceversa por la cual envejece, le faltó amor y el que recibía por otros o incluso por su hermano no lo sentía.  
><em>_· En cierta instancia no mencionada, Alfred le enseña a escribir a Arthur.  
><em>_· Esto fue inspirado en un doujin, pero nada que ver con esta trama.  
><em>_· Bueno, por último, creo que no fue un final muy feliz. Pero al menos ambos se encontraran algún día.  
><em>_· Según algunos cuentos ingleses existían unas criaturas mágicas que se alimentaban de amor, pero la sociedad egoísta y mala terminó matándolas por no poder dárselo._


End file.
